


cafes and restaurants

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Series: yang jeongin/bang chan/ kim woojin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Café, Cute, Hot, M/M, chan and jisung speak english, chan and jisung think jeongin is cute, he thinks they are hot, jeongin is learning english, jeongin works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: based off the writing promptYou and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from here and gossip in {insert language here} which happens to be the language im learning and ive been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god you’re actually talking about how cute I am???





	cafes and restaurants

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions please comment them im running out of ideas and i've done basically nothing yet :(

jeongin had been going to this cute cafe ever since he finished high school and will spend an hour there gathering his thoughts before going to work for a full day. On top of going to work jeongin is trying to learn english, he wanted to in high school but he would have had to learn it on top of normal lessons which were already hard enough as It was. He loves learning english as he can listen to western music and know what they are saying without having to search up the lyrics. 

however recently two boys have been going to the same cafe and sit a couple of tables down from him. There is nobody else that goes to the cafe at that time so jeongin can hear what they say and to make it even better they speak only in english so jeongin will listen into their conversations just so that he can see how much progress he is making and it helps with his listening comprehension. 

Jeongin got into the cafe and ordered his hot chocolate and sat down at his usual table once he received it. The two boys weren’t there yet so he had time to think while the cafe was dead silent. He was thinking about how bad the day at work was going to be, he could already tell and so he ended up with a slight frown when the boys walked in. 

“jisung, changbin and I have been thinking about changing some of the lyrics to the new song” chan said, jeongin had figure his name or nickname was chan from listening to their conversations. “i had been thinking that too, some of them just don’t sound right” jisung said and they both sipped on the coffee while it was still warm. 

Jeongin wasn’t sure who they were but they always talked about writing lyrics and making songs but jeongin had googled their names and nothing came up so if they do make songs they either don’t post them or they go by stage names. 

“hey chan, the boys there again” jisung said trying not to make it obvious that he was looking at jeongin. “he’s cute, maybe we should talk to him next time when we bring felix” chan suggested. Jeongin wasn’t sure who they were talking about but whoever it was is going to be very lucky as jeongin thinks that both boys are very hot. “i wonder what his name is” one of them said as jeongin looked away pretending there was something interesting on the other side of the cafe trying to ignore them as he was about to get jealous. 

“i dont know maybe the owner knows, I mean who wouldn’t want to know the name of the cute boy who comes everyday” jisung suggested. “or maybe if you are that interested you could just ask him yourself, hes only sat two seats from you before I do” that’s when jeongin realised something. They were talking about him and instead of turning to look at them he just pretended that there was something very interesting in the opposite direction. Of course jeongin was blushing they had said that he was cute, nobody had called him cute since he was like 11. jeongin is now 17. 

jeongin was thinking of ways that he could maybe give them his number but his phone rang. “hello?” jeongin asked. “what? You want me to come in early? Why?” he asked, he was clearly upset that he would have t leave the cafe almost half an hour early. “fine ill come in early but you owe me big time, you know how much I love spending time at this cafe” jeongin said and hung up and quickly gulped his hot chocolate so it doesn’t go to waste. He grabbed his pink jacket from the back of his chair. “knew this was going to happen at least its with woojin today” he muttered as he left from the table and began walking to work early.

“do you think that it’s the same woojin?” jisung asked suspiciously. “i highly doubt it but I think that we might have a bigger problem” chan started and jisung hummed to hear the rest of what chan was saying. “either it’s coincidence but im sure I saw the boy blush when we called him cute. Do you think he knows english?” chan asked sounding kind of panicked. “well if he does he better give us his number next time” jisung laughed not sure wether he wanted the boy to have understood him or not. 

Jeongin got to work early and put his apron on. “morning woojin” jeongin said as he joined the boy on the tills. “why are you this early, aren’t you supposed to start in like 3 hours?” woojin was confused. “yeah, I got called in early as someones ill so I have to cover 3 hours of their shift and someone else is doing the rest as I have my job to do as well” jeongin said pouting. “well 3 hours at a till isn’t so bad it’s when you have to do the waiting and deal with rude people” woojin was only hired as till staff and jeongin was hired as a waiter so they don’t see much of each other usually unless someone is ill like today. 

“weren’t you meant to be at the cute cafe still?” woojin asked, jeongin had taken him there before their shifts once and thats when woojin decided that jeongin was going to be his son. “yeah, and I just got the call when two people called me cute” jeongin pouted again. “aww my poor baby, im sure you will see them again and if not call me and ill sit with you and call you cute like I do anyway” woojin laughed and people started to come into the restaurant for breakfast. 

Woojin and jeongin fooled around a bit when there were no customers around but soon enough the three hours were up and another co-worker came over and tolled jeongin that he could go and he would take over. Jeongin wished that he could just stay on the tills, it was so much nicer then dealing with rude customers who decide to give tips by leaving it in a glass of water upside down and occasionally if the customers hate him they put source around the cup just so he couldn’t drain the water into a bowl or something.

8 painful hours later he was finally allowed to leave. His shift in total was 11 hours and considering that he only just turned 17 made that way worse. Woojin had left hours ago as his shift was shorter and came earlier than jeongin so he finished 4 hours before jeongin. Jeongin hated that the company he worked for happily overworked their staff especially the ones under 18 as they can be paid less then the others. 

Jeongin started at 9am and finished at 8pm. Yet again his work had taken over his whole day and he never really found the time to do anything and when he did get a day off he was too busy catching up on the sleep he missed. 

Jeongin got home and woojin text him asking if he made it home alright and of course jeongin replied saying that he did. 

After woojin messaged jeongin making sure that his child got home okay he got a message from jisung. 

Jisung: are you off tomorrow?  
Woojin: yeah why  
jisung: chan and I decided to get lunch at your work and wanted to know if you wanted to join  
woojin: sure, we going to meet up before hand.   
Jisung: yeah a little after we go to the cafe 

the next day jeongin woke up on time which was unusual for him, he usually wakes up late and panics. He dressed in a beige jumper that was simple and made him look adorable. 

Like he does every morning he goes to the cafe and orders, then finds his seat once he gets his hot chocolate. This time the two boys got there earlier then jeongin today which surprised him. “did you ask who wanted to join us later” chan asked jisung who was slowly sipping on what jeongin assumed to be coffee. “yeah everyone said that they were going with us thats why felix isn’t here now” chan smiles as it has been ages since they all got to meet up and do something more then sit in someones apartment and complain about life. 

Jeongin again suddenly got a call. “hello?” jeongin answered again praying that it was a wrong number but boi was he wrong. “what do you mean you forgot it was woojins day off, he always has thursdays off” jeongin complained in a low voice so not to disterb anyone but chan and jisung were paying attention to him. “fine ill come in early but I swear this is the last time, my shift is already 8 hours long I don’t even get paid as much as you either” jeongin smacks his head off the table and hangs up on the person on the other line. 

“for god sake, I swear they only ask me because they don’t have to pay me as much” jeongin complained again. Jeongin leaves earlier then he did the day before. “we could text our woojin and ask if he knows a cute kid under the age of 18” jisung said and chan nodded and chuckled as he knew that jisung would anyway. 

Jisung: hey woojin  
woojin: hi, whats up?  
Jisung: I don’t suppose you work with a cute boy younger then 18 do you?  
Woojin: why? You have a certain type or something?  
Jisung: what? No! Just there is a boy that was sat near us in the cafe and he said something about it being woojins day off and how they forgot and now he has to work extra  
woojin: I swear if they made my child work over time again im going to kill every one of them.  
Jisung: ill take that as a yes then?  
Woojin: yeah, I mean it might not be the same boy but he’s cute and is always being made to do overtime.

Jeongin had been on the till for 3 hours when the other co-worker came over and jeongin could go and wait over annoying people who don’t appreciate what he does.

Chan and jisung walked in with woojin and 5 other people. Jeongin was serving other customers when they did walk in. the people left the tip in a glass with water upside down. The 8 boys sat at the table next to the one he was cleaning. “jeongin, I didn’t see you there” woojin said as he looks over to where jeongin was cleaning. “oh hi woojin” jeongin looked at the others with woojin only to notice chan and jisung. “give me a minute to take these to the back and ill be right over” jeongin said leaving the glass with the water in so he could get a bowl so not to make a total mess everywhere. 

“whoever does that, your mums a hoe” a ginger haired boy said once he saw the glass. Woojin was used to tips being left like that, well never his tips as he works at the tills but jeongin will always tell him about them. “thats not even the worst they’ve been left” woojin sighs. “what do you mean?” someone else asked. “sometimes teens put source on the table around the glass so he can’t just grab a bowl” 

Jeongin came back and caught the water in the bowl and placed the bowl on the table and turned to the 8 boys. “so what can I get you?” jeongin asked and took all of their orders and took it to the kitchen. He came back for the bowl as some other customers needed the table. 

“jeongin, you look tired did you work early?” woojin asked. “yeah, they forgot that you weren’t in and called me again” jeongin really should tell them that he is busy. “what time do you finish, ill come pick you up and take you home” woojin offered. “i finish at 9, thank you” he said and then he had to take the orders of the people at the table next to woojin and his friends. 

They all watched him. “wow he’s super cute” jisung said in english. Jeongin was glad that his back was turned so they couldn’t see his bright smile that came with his blush. He walked back to the kitchen to give the orders and jeongin suddenly had an idea on how to tell chan and jisung he spoke english. 

Chan and jisung were sat next to each other which made things easier for his plan. He wrote “you know I speak english right?” with his number on a napkin he would place in front of them when he came out with their food. 

After a while jeongin got called by the chefs that their food was ready so he started to take some plates out and he was thankful he took chans and jisungs and a few others rather than his co-worker who was helping. He placed everyones plates down and the napkin in between chan and jisung and walked away. 

Chan and jisung read the napkin and chan laughed and jisung blushed. “what got you so tickled?” woojin asked the pair of them. “well we see jeongin every morning in the cafe and jisung and I always talk about how cute he is in english and he just gave us a note saying he speaks english with his number” now it wasn’t just chan laughing the others joined in too. 

After a while jeongin returned to give the food to the people on the table next to the boys and jisung again went red. And a while after that he cleaned the table up for them and chan went and shot his shot while woojin was up paying with one of the boys cards. “can I give my tip in date form?” and jeongin blushed and nodded and then walked back to the kitchen to recollect himself before serving other customers. 

Jisung sulked a bit that chan asked him first. “i did say if you didn’t I would” chan laughed when they left the restaurant.


End file.
